Max and Fang
by BecaJesse13
Summary: I had to write a story in comm arts about our favorite book and I choose Maximum Ride. So I decided to publish it. Dr. Martinez is evil; Nevermore spoilers. FAX FAX FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Max + Fang

Max was standing on the roof of the house, before anyone was up. But she heard a shift in the wind; she turned around to see Fang standing right behind her, warm emotion in his black eyes. She smiled, his hands went around her neck, and he kissed her forehead. After a moment, he pulled back.

"We need to go back inside. The others will wake up soon, then wonder where we are," Max said.

"They're already up, and I said I would go find you, but I already knew you were up here. Because I could heard you screaming in your room, and because I know you so well, I knew that you would come up here. They're making breakfast, pancakes," Fang said. He leaned in but Max stepped back, just before their lips met. "What's wrong? I told you, they're fine."

"_I just can't do this_. I mean, _this, us_, I feel like when we're together, I can't focus on the flock and that puts us in danger because Erasers could burst through that door at any second, and we would be out here, together. Now if everyone could take care of themselves, then we would be fine. But I'm the flock leader and I need to _take care_ of the _flock_," Max said. (Anyone who has read Fang will understand this part)

Now, before we go any further, I need to tell you something. The flock is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman (Gazzy), and Angel. The reason they're called the flock is because they are 98% human, 2% avian (birds). This means that the flock has wings that tuck in on either side of their spine. Plus, they have raptor vision and raptor hearing. Also the flock has special talents: Angel can read minds, push her thoughts into someone's brain, also can make people think that they have a voice inside their head but it's actually her, has gills on either side of her neck, can change the way she looks, and she has visions of the future, and she can talk to fish. Gazzy can make anything explode, has gills, and can make a stink bomb with his own butt, and can imitate any voice or sound perfectly. Nudge can attract metal to her, has gills. Iggy can make anything explode, feel colors (he's blind because of an experiment on his eyes to make his night vision better), has gills. Fang can disappear into a background, if he stands really still and doesn't move for awhile, has gills, can fly up to speeds of 350 mph. Max can do everything that Fang does except the dissolving into a background. Erasers are half human, half wolf. They were made when the flock escaped from the School, where they were injected with the bird DNA, so Erasers were made to bring the flock back to the School. Now that I caught you up with everything, let's get back to our story.

"Max, it's okay. They're fine; you shouldn't worry about them so much, they can handle whatever life throws at them. Now come here, there is something that I need to tell you," Fang said. He'd stepped closer to Max and this time she didn't back up. He bent down, leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I want you to close your eyes, and count to three, and open your eyes again. The whole time, I want you to hold on to my hands, and if you start to freak out, just grab my hands harder. Okay?" Max agreed, and when she closed her eyes, she started to feel venerable she so gripped Fang's hands like they were a life raft. When she opened her eyes again, she let go of Fang's hands, but then Fang put his hands on her waist and pulled so she was against Fang's chest then his arms wrapped around her. She put her hands on his stomach to push him away then stopped, realizing that she liked being this close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and that sent off warning signs in her head but she ignored them. Max buried her face in his chest, never wanting to let go. She pushed off him anyway, sighing; there was a hint of hurt in Fang's eyes.

"I told you I can't do this anymore. We need to go inside, they're probably wondering where we are. And don't pull that again, or I'll rip your arms off," Max said. She turned around to back inside but Fang grabbed her hand with an iron grip, refusing to let go. He pulled and Max was against his chest again. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up, with tears pooling in her eyes and spilling over and down her cheeks.

"Max, I'm sorry. But you need to calm down, and let us enjoy this little moment together. I don't ever get to spend time with you anymore," Fang said. He bent down and kissed her cheeks, and that made Max cry more. So while she sobbed against his chest, making his shirt wet. He just pressed her against his chest, one hand against the back of her neck, the other scratching her back between her wings, making Max shiver. Max was gripping Fang's shirt and leaning against his chest. It was about 15 minutes before Max's sobs grew into shuddering breaths. "Hey, do you trust me now? I'm here whenever you need me. And you don't have to be tough all the time. It's okay if your soft side breaks though; it just means you're human or 98%, anyway." Max nodded in agreement. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Fang. He was startled for a second, and then wrapped his arms around her waist then hugged her more securely to his chest and Max wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, they still hugged each other for a moment.

"I guess we can stay out here for a little while longer. But in ten minutes we go inside, so tell Angel, but ten minutes and that's it. Deal?" Max said. Fang nodded, smiling. They both leaned in so their lips could meet again. Fang tilted his head so he could kiss Max more deeply, and they had their arms wrapped around each other, and Fang was moving his hands over Max's stomach and hips, trying to get closer to her. His tongue licked her bottom lip and then slid his tongue into her mouth, and Max gasped in shock and pleasure. They broke apart after about 5 minutes, because Angel had pushed a thought into both of their heads.

_You guys might want to come inside now; I think I just heard Jeb's thoughts, and ARI'S and maybe your mom's, Max. And about a hundred Eraser thoughts! _

They looked at each other in a look of irritation, pecked each others lips for a moment, and then dashed inside.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Jeb and Ari had come to the house, along with Max's mom, Valencia Martinez, and about a hundred Erasers had come with them, as Angel had thought. Now they were in a big argument with Max and Jeb and Dr. Martinez were about to lose.

"I absolutely don't care what Dr. HGH said! No one is getting near Fang even if it's the last thing I do! We _will _protect him and if anyone tries to get close to him then it's _their_ expiration date," Max snarled. They were out on their porch, saying that Fang has to die because in his DNA is the secret to _immortality_. Erasers were shifting from foot to foot, inching to claw at Fang's face. Max and Iggy were standing in front of Fang protectively. Gazzy was flying overhead, with about 50 explosives in his windbreaker. Nudge and Angel were behind Fang, ready to do an up-and-away if things got really ugly, which they were about to.

"Max, you can't protect Fang forever. What happens when you die, or get really injured? Who is going to protect him then?" Jeb said. Max growled deep in her throat, and Jeb and her mom were taken back in surprise. Max stepped off the porch and walked to stand right in front of Ari, Jeb, and Dr. Martinez.

"I might get hurt, everyone might get hurt, but I will not let you take him away. He is too important to this flock, to me. And Mom, I can't believe that you're letting them do this. I'm done with all of you, and if you ever come after us or find us, I will rip each one of your throat's out," Max said in a tight, no-nonsense voice, then she made the up-and-away signal with her hand, and Nudge and Angel took to the sky hovering beside Gazzy, then Fang tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice then and Iggy took up to the sky after them. Fang stepped forward to where Max was standing, they all saw Ari's hand twitching, wanting to claw at Fang's face. Max and Fang did an up-and-away, almost knocking Jeb and Dr. Martinez over.

**2 DAYS LATER**

The flock was flying overseas to Hawaii, to try and find a paradise where they can be safe and free. Max had a plan that she discussed with her mom, that there was an island where they could live in peace. Now, if only Max could remember where that island was.

"Are we there yet?" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel asked at the same time for the millionth time. Max rolled her eyes in exasperation, and Fang just laughed. They were about 10 minutes away from their destination but Max Wasn't about to tell them that.

"No, we are about 10 hours away, and quit asking or we'll fly even further. Agreed?" Max said. That shut the three of them right up. Max smiled when they landed at their destination, because of the look in Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel eyes were hilarious. Max and Fang went into town to get a map and do some research on the island while the rest of the flock played in the ocean, without having to come up for air.

"You swear that you don't remember where the island is?" Fang asked. Max nodded but there was an unfocused look in her eyes as she tried to remember where the island was and how to get there. Finally, Max groaned in frustration and lay down on the sand and Fang lay down with her, tucking strands of brown hair behind her ear. "It's okay that you can't remember where the island is. The most important thing is that we find a place where Erasers or Jeb or you mom can't find us anymore and we never have to worry about any of this bull crap ever again. Okay?" Max didn't answer, she was lying down on her stomach now with her arms covering her face and she was sobbing. Fang was rubbing her back between her wings but Max just stayed quiet after her sobs calmed down. "Max, are you okay? You usually don't act like this. Is the Voice giving you instructions again? Just please talk to me, I'm begging you," Fang said. The Voice that Fang is talking about is Angel but they don't know it. She got really good at sending thoughts into people's brains.

"The Voice isn't back; I'm just frustrated with myself that I can't remember anything. And my mom and I went over the plans a million times before she went all evil on us, and I could say them in my sleep and now I can't remember a single thing about the plan. And what do you mean; I don't usually act like this?"Max asked.

"I can't remember a day before in my life where within 3 days that you sobbed like you just did two times. And I told you that it is okay that you can't remember the plan that you discussed with your mom, we all forget things some times. It's just part of life," Fang said. Max turned back over so she could gaze into his eyes; brown into black. They both sat up and Max leaned against Fang and he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to keep her there forever.

"I think I remember the island now. I think it is in-between Asia and Hawaii but I'm not completely sure. But everything is clicking right now and I know where to go now," Max said with a huge grin lighting up her face and touching her eyes. She got up and walked to the ocean edge, then yelled to the rest of the flock. "Yo, guys, come out of the water! There is something we have to tell you!" Max yelled to the ocean, she knew that they could hear her. Slowly, one by one, the flock came out of the water.

"What is it? I was just about to call the dolphins to see if they wanted to play with us," Angel said. She had a little frown on face, but Max knew it was sarcastic.

"No. There was this island that my mom and I discussed before Jeb brainwashed her, and I couldn't remember how to get there but now I do and we're going there. And we _will_ be safe there, I promise it. Okay, guys?" Max said. The flock nodded in agreement, they made a deal that they will leave in 4 days, so the younger kids and Iggy can enjoy the ocean and Hawaii. Max and Fang were going to make a plan for pit stops and where they could get food and all that. Max came back and sat down back next to Fang. "I'm so happy that I remember the plan. You know what? I think that Jeb had made me forget the island when I looked into his eyes back in Colorado and with you being concerned about me broke the brainwash and I just want to say something but I don't think that you want to hear it," Max mumbled nervously. Fang waited, but Max stayed silent, playing with her hands and biting her lip. Fang reached out and grabbed both her hands with one of his, while the other went under Max's chin to make her look up.

"Tell me it. I won't judge you whatever it you need to say," Fang said. Max Was still biting her lip, still not talking. "Max, just to tell me. I can handle whatever you need to say to me. Just please tell me," Fang said.

"I love you, Fang, but you probably don't love me back," Max said. She mumbled the whole sentence but Fang could still make it out. It shocked Fang but then it hit him: he felt the exact same way about Max.

"I love you too, Max. I love you with all my heart," Fang said. Max's heart filled with joy, and she reached up to kiss Fang but this time he pulled away before their lips met.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Don't make me take back what I said," Max said. She smiled at Fang but he didn't return the smile. "Please tell me if something is wrong. I don't want things be weird between us now that we spoke our feelings for each other," Max said. Now it was Fang's turn to be quiet. "Fang, just talk to me. Never mind, I'm going to go find some food, come with me if you want," Max said. She ran down the beach then jumped in the air and unfurled her wings.

Max returned about an hour later with McDonald's and a world map. Fang had called the flock out of the water and they were dividing up the food. Max shot a glance at Fang but he wasn't looking at her. At dinner, you could hear a pin drop at the beach; it was that quiet, besides the ocean. Everyone in the flock could feel the tension and awkwardness between Max and Fang. Angel and Nudge tried to get a conversation started a few times but it always failed after Max or Fang brushed them off. When everyone was full and laid down on the cool sand for bed, Max and Fang stayed up a little while longer. Max wanted to work things out but Fang had a different idea. As soon as Fang could tell that everyone else in the flock was asleep, he bolted over to Max and wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his mouth on hers. Max broke apart from Fang, and they were both gasping.

"What was that? I thought you were mad at me," Max said. Fang was nuzzling Max's neck, brushing his lips up and down her jaw. "Fang, just stop for a second. What is going on? Not that I don't like what we're doing but let's stop and think about this for a second," Max said. Fang had pulled away from Max and was staring into her eyes, with a mix of emotions that Max didn't understand. Max had her arms around Fang's neck and his arms were around her waist. Max sighed loudly, leaned in and crashed her mouth on Fang's. Fang was the one that broke apart this time, only after about ten seconds.

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you like that. I was a jerk and confused by my feelings for you. I didn't mean for that to happen and as long we are together, that will never happen again," Fang said. He leaned in again and his lips met Max's again. This time it was a sweet kiss, almost innocent. It was a longer and less hungry kiss. They both breathed in the sweetness of each other; it still ended before either of them wanted to. They lay down in the cool sand next to Angel. Fang still had his arms Max so they went to sleep like that.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but my great-grandma died and I was living with her so I had to move in with my brother and his girlfriend. NOT FUN! So I will try to update within the next couple of weeks but it depends because I have to study for the MAP test and get ready for the school play so I'm sorry. **

**But I love you guys so please review too!**


End file.
